


And All the Ways I Love You

by notadamsel37



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notadamsel37/pseuds/notadamsel37
Summary: He would always be there for her.She would always be there for him.No matter what.(Or, an exploration in kisses)





	1. Kiss on the Forehead

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see all of the different ways that these two could kiss. Leave me alone.

She couldn’t move.

She couldn’t breathe.

She was totally surrounded.

“Annabeth!”

She knew that voice. She had to protect that voice. She spun around, but all she could see were shadows and monsters and terror. There was no more hope, and she couldn’t continue to fight when there was no use to it.

“Annabeth! Wake up!”

What was that supposed to mean?

“ANNABETH!”

She sat up straight in bed, heart racing, lungs straining for air as she gasped. She frantically looked around the room, but all she could see was her bedroom. And Percy.

“Annabeth, are you okay?” There was so much worry in his eyes that it physically hurt. She hated when she was the cause of his pain, even when she knew logically that it wasn’t her fault. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just another nightmare.” 

“Do you wanna talk about it at all?”

She really didn’t. She felt like it would make her weak to admit that she was still haunted by something that happened years ago and was behind her. But she was talking to one of two people who would understand her pain. 

“It was about Tartarus, wasn’t it?”

Oh, how was this boy able to read her so well. She shot him a glare, but he didn’t respond aside from his face shifting from worry to a soothing acceptance. “Annabeth, it doesn’t make you weak to have nightmares, and especially about that place.”

“I just feel like I should be over it by now! It was years ago. It happened, we survived, okay, can I move on now please? I have more important things to worry about, like finals week coming up, or whether our parents are going to be able to keep from destroying each other at our wedding!” She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. “And you seem to be just fine too. It’s just me!”

Percy just gathered her up in his arms. She tried to pretend that she didn’t like it when he did that, but Annabeth had never been the best actress. And Percy had always been too good at seeing right through her. 

“Oh trust me, you don’t want to be having nightmares about the wedding. I’ve been having them since we got engaged.”

He was trying to distract her, and gods damn him, it was working.

“What sort of nightmares could you possibly be having about our wedding?” 

“Um, how about the one I have every night, where you leave me at the altar, because I’m too much of a Seaweed Brain to keep you?”

She snorted. “Really? You’re worried about something silly like that?” This boy. Did he not realize how much of a hold he had on her? She couldn’t leave him even if she tried. 

He snorted back at her. “Annabeth, never in my wildest dreams did I think I could be lucky enough to have someone like you in my life. Let alone be able to marry someone like you.” She just rolled her eyes at him. He nuzzled against her neck in retaliation, causing her to giggle.

“Yeah, well at least you don’t have to worry about the two monsters known as Rachel and Piper. I swear, they’re more excited about this wedding than I am.”

He looked slightly mollified. “Yeah, I suppose I’ve got it pretty easy there. They seem to be taking up a lot of your time, I haven’t been able to see you nearly as much.”

She sighed, remembering how those two were constantly dragging her away from more important things to talk about decorations and flowers and music and food. Honestly, the only thing she wanted to worry about was saying ‘I do’ at the right time.

“Trust me, it’s nothing you want to hear about.”

Frowning, he said, “Yeah, but this is my wedding too. Is it wrong that I want to at least know what’s going on?”

“Yeah, that makes one of us. I may tell them to take you hostage next.”

“Sweet, so then it’ll be taking place on a beach.”

“Oh please, like that wasn’t gonna happen already.”

He grinned at her, then leaned in to touch his forehead to hers. “You feeling any better?”

Of course she was. “Of course I am. You do a very good job at distracting me, you know.”

“Oh, I know very well.” He laid her back down on the bed and tucked the covers around her. He pressed a kiss on her forehead, so filled with love that Annabeth knew she wouldn’t have any more nightmares tonight. “Now get some sleep, okay?”

She could already feel her heavy eyelids drooping. “Okay. Love you, Percy.”

“Love you too, Annabeth. I’m always here.”

...


	2. Kiss on the Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an fyi, these chapters are not in chronological order. in this chapter, they aren't engaged yet, but percy is considering it.

There’s something strangely soothing about watching Annabeth work.

She gets so completely involved in her notes and books and studies that it’s almost like the outside world doesn’t exist to her anymore. There is only the information in front of her, and her mind figuring it out. As Percy leans against the doorway, a gentle expression comes over his face. Gods, he is so in love with this woman. Why else would he be so enraptured watching her read of all things?

After she had completed her designs for Olympus and was overseeing the construction, she had needed something else to do. And thus, her and Jason had teamed up designing temples for all of the minor gods and goddesses, since the new Pontifex hadn’t exactly had a plan when he made his agreement with Kym. Annabeth had just the right experience pleasing different gods with her designs. Percy had no sort of idea which deity she was designing for right now, but it seemed like it was one that was never pleased. His girlfriend was surrounded by piles and piles of papers angrily torn out of her notebook.

He debated saying something, but thought against it. Maybe she would take his advice better if he had some sort of peace offering.

He stepped into their kitchen (their kitchen. Theirs.) to get her some of her favorite tea. As he dropped the teabag into a mug and went around getting it ready, he had a lot on his mind. How much, exactly, did he love Annabeth? Certainly enough to follow her into the deepest pits of hell without a second thought. But what did that mean?

He jumped out of his thoughts by the sound of the tea kettle whistling, and peaked out the doorway to make sure he was the only one disturbed. Annabeth didn’t seem to have noticed, and he let out a sigh of relief. 

How was it that he new exactly how she took her tea? A dollop of honey and a splash of lemon juice later, the peace offering was ready. Walking carefully, so as not to spill his hard work, he made his way over to the girl still absorbed in her papers and notes. Gently, he placed the tea in front of her, but far enough away that it wouldn’t spill on anything important. Again, she didn’t notice anything.

“Annabeth?” He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

Ah, there was a response. She looked up at him blearily, blinking and looking around with her eyebrows furrowed. “Huh? Percy? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, but I think that you could use a break.”

She rubbed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before yawning. “Ah. What time is it?”

“Almost midnight.”

Well, that certainly got a reaction from her. She sat upright suddenly, and stared at him with wide eyes. “Midnight? What do you mean it’s midnight?”

He didn’t know how to respond to that. “Um. I mean that it’s 11:59 at night? What else would I mean?”

She sighed. “I didn’t mean literally, Seaweed Brain. What am I going to do with you? Why didn’t you stop me sooner? I know it can’t have been that interesting just watching me read.”

“Eh, it has it’s perks.”

She grinned up at him. “Yeah? Like what?”

He pretended to think about it. “Well, first of all, I get to watch you without getting snapped at that Seaweed Brain, you’ve got drool coming out of your mouth every time you catch me. Plus, I like the way your brain works, Wise Girl. I like watching you use it.”

For some unfathomable reason, this got her to blush. “Shut up.”

He decided to be merciful and change the subject. “What are you working on, anyway.”

“Oh, well, the designs are on a bit of a hold since all of the gods need to approve them before we get constructions started, so I’m trying to figure out what temples should go where. But just when I think I’ve got it down, I find out that about a million years ago, so-and-so got into an argument with someone else, and I’ve gotta scratch the whole blueprint. It’s infuriating! Why can’t the gods get along with stuff like this? I mean, it doesn’t matter who they’re next to, they’re gonna be getting offerings and worship from half-bloods. Who cares where they’re put?!”

He could sense that this was going to turn into a massive tirade, so he gently placed his hand between her shoulder blades and rubbed in small, soothing circles. He could feel that she started to take deep breaths, and the tension left her body until she was slumped over the table. He nudged her tea towards her hand with a meaningful look. She sighed, but did end up taking the mug between her hands with a muttered “thanks”.  
“Annabeth, no one is expecting you to get this right on the first try. You just focus on what looks good and how your designs can please the gods. Let the great Pontifex figure out how to get them to get along.”

She laughed a bit under her breath. “Yeah, Jason needs to start pulling his weight in the pleasing the gods department. I suppose I can leave this to him.”

He laughed with her. “Yeah, I figure that he would rather take on displeased gods than a displeased Annabeth.”

She glared at him, but he could tell that there was no real heat in it. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you should always get your way.”

“Damn straight.” She sat back in the chair, and leaned her head toward him. “I’ll come to bed in a little bit, okay? Just let me finish my tea.”

“Want me to wait up with you?”

“No, do me a favor and get comfy under the sheets. That way I can go straight from tea to cuddles.”

“Whatever you say.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, staying there for a few moments before pulling away. “I’ll see you in a few minutes. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

...


End file.
